The Lion's Protegee
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Crossover story. While on the run from the CIA, Jodie Holmes is found and brought under the care of none other than Dorna Lannister, during this time she finds herself faced with unexpected acceptance and even friendship, all of which she thought she'd never have. But conflict remains as Jodie fears for the safety of her new family, especially as she is still hunted. Modern AU GOT.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lions Protégée**

Chapter 1 of a new story I've come up with, a crossover story featuring Game of Thrones and one of my favourite video games, Beyond Two Souls. Basically the whole ideas started out as a random thought in my head, regarding one part of Beyond Two Souls, and how it could have been different if it had been a certain character from GOT who found Jodie. After discussing it with other readers, namely Boris Yeltsin and Marina Ka-Fai, the story I am now uploading is the result of our shared thoughts and ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Beyond Two Souls or the characters from them.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The snow billowed heavily through the air as the streetlights dimly lit up the city streets, the snow as thick on the ground and deep. Driving slowly due to the adverse weather, a police car made it's way down the road, through the night. As it passed a doorway a figure was briefly illuminated in the headlights, but they didn't stop, driving on.

Luckily the police in this city had received any wanted notices as such, they didn't realize the significance of the young woman huddled in the doorway, was a young twenty-two year old woman named Jodie Holmes.

Clad in badly worn jeans, a green turtleneck with yellow stripes and a black T-shirt underneath, a brown parka coat, red gloves, a red and white knit hat and black boots, she was still finding it hard to cope with the cold. Her shoulder length brown hair was loose and thickly matted, almost black while her eyes had deep dark shadows under them. She had been living on the streets for weeks now and was struggling desperately.

She had been on the run, from so many people it was hard to keep track anymore. But the police were the least of her problems. To make matters worse, after so many years, the Entities, dark malevolent spirits that had plagued her childhood, were back, plaguing her at night.

They no longer attacked her, merely circled her and let their malevolent presence sap her strength. Even Aiden; a strange entity that was tethered to her through some ethereal bond, was too weak to keep them away for longer than a few seconds now.

With everything looking bleak, Jodie felt like giving up. She had been feeling this way for a long time now. She just wondered what was the point any more; shaking her head she tried to stand, it was a real struggle.

But slowly she managed and, arms wrapped tightly around herself, she began to walk down the street, trudging through the snow, the Entities swirling around her, making things even colder. As her breathing grew more ragged, Jodie stopped walking and then, after a brief hesitation, slipped the last of her money into the nearby payphone and dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Nathan." She burst out, her voice airy and breathless.

"Jodie..." He gasped. "Jodie where are you?"

She choked the words out. "They're back...they're all around me..."

Nathan panicked hearing this. "Good God, Jodie, what's happening?!"  
"I'm tired...so tired..." She choked out, already tears were falling. "I don't think I'm gonna make it..."

"Tell me where you are, I'll come!" Nathan cried out, pleading. "I'll come right now, Jodie...Jodie..."

But Jodie hung up, she knew there was nothing Nathan could do, besides, going with him meant turning herself in and that would never happen, she couldn't allow it. Not matter how much Nathan meant to her, as the father figure he had been during her life from ages eight to eighteen.

She was done being manipulated and lied to. Turning she began to walk down the street again, but she felt weaker than ever before, light-headed, dizzy, finally, a few paces away, her strength left her and she collapsed onto the snow.

* * *

Leaving and locking up the office of her father, Harys Swyft's, business where she had volunteered to work after hours to help settle the accounts, Dorna Lannister smiled lightly.

' _I just hope Kevan and the children are okay, especially Lancel.'_ She thought as she looked around. _'The snow is getting worse and he was on his way to visit us...'_

Shaking her head, trying to clear her worries; if she didn't get back to her car quickly it would soon be impossible for her to drive home. She began making her way to her car, but as she drew closer she stopped, eyes widening at what she saw.

' _Gods, what…?'_ Her mind raced.

For she had just come across a frightening sight, a young woman, in her early twenties at the most, around Lancel's age, was lying face down in the snow. Dorna hurried up to her.

"Miss, are you…?" She spoke softly; but got no response.

Worried Dorna gently reached out, checking on the woman. She gasped, the poor young woman was freezing; yet she could see her breath, and now could just about hear it. She had felt a pulse too.

' _She's alive, freezing and weak, but...alive.'_ Dorna realized before looking around. _'It doesn't look like she was attacked, so how did she…?'_

Dorna quickly pushed those thoughts away, this woman was clearly in a dangerous situation, there would be time to think about all that later.

Right now, what mattered was getting her safe. So it was that Dorna, despite her light build, lifted the woman off the ground, the woman herself was quite light, yet Dorna had a nasty suspicion that some of it wasn't natural. Pulling one of the woman's arms around her shoulder and holding onto the wrist, Dorna, holding her car keys awkwardly, while trying to support the young woman, began making her way to her car. Once she reached it she managed to unlock it.

"Alright, here we go." She whispered.

Getting the woman into the passenger seat and securing the seat belt had been easier and soon Dorna was seated in the car, her own seat belt on and she began to drive for home. It was the only thing she could think of right now, given the inclement weather, she had to take care of this unfortunate young woman.

So she decided, the best place for that, was in her own home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lions Protégée**

Chapter 2 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it :)  
Parent12D: Thanks, glad you've enjoyed it; hmmm, yes, that is a very good point :) I see, cool :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, I knew you would :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Beyond Two Souls or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Seated on the sofa in his family's home, Kevan Lannister glanced at his watch worriedly, before looking out the window at the billowing snow.

' _Dorna is late, I hope she's alright...'_ He thought to himself. _'She usually calls if something is wrong, I just hope...'_

He shook his head and tried to return his attention to the late night news. Due to the latest of the hour, his and Dorna's eight year old daughter Janei was in bed, asleep. Meanwhile, their twins, eighteen year old Martyn and Willem, were still up and waiting.

Martyn was reading a book while Willem played on his Nintendo DS. The twins couldn't be more different if they tried, even thought there was only a handful of ways to tell them apart. Such as Martyn being slightly, only slightly, shorter, having his hair cut short and neat and being somewhat introverted and a bookworm.

Meanwhile Willem kept his hair somewhat longer, unkempt and was fiery and outgoing, more into gaming and making things. Having noticed their father's preoccupation, both boys shared a look before turning to him.

"Dad…?" Willem began, somewhat uncertainly.

Kevan looked up. "Yes?"

It was Martyn who answered however. "Um, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, everything's fine, I just..." He sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing boys, but your mother is a little late getting home."

"In this weather..." Willem grimaced.

But their concerns were cut short when they heard the front door.

They knew it had to be Dorna and relief flooded them. Yet it was soon replaced with confusion, something seemed off. Finally, with the door closed and, after a pause, Dorna called out.

"Um, Kevan...boys, I need some help."

They all immediately stood and headed out into the hallway.

"Dorna, what..." Kevan began.

But he trailed off, eyes widening. The boys gasped when they saw it too. They saw Dorna, standing by the door, supported an unconscious young woman who looked to be in a bad way. Quickly recovering however they hurried forwards.

Immediately Martyn spoke. "Mom, what happened, who is she, is…?"

Dorna shook her head. "I don't know, I found her passed out in the middle of the street as I was going to the car. We need to get her warm, she's alive but very weak, and cold."

Kevan nodded. "Let's get her upstairs, she can use Lancel's room, he called and said he won't be here until tomorrow, if the weather lets up. He's staying in a hotel for the night."

Dorna nodded, relieved that her eldest son wasn't out driving in what could only be described as a snowstorm. But she quickly pushed that thought aside and with her husband's help, was able to get the young woman upstairs, the twins following, concerned.

* * *

Hearing the noises elsewhere in the house, eight year old Janei woke up, sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes blearily.

' _What's going on?'_ She wondered.

Getting out of bed she made her way to the door of her bedroom and paused. She knew it was well past her bedtime, but still, the noises made her curious, and a little bit worried. Her concerns winning out she opened the door and soon saw Martyn and Willem standing outside Lancel's room, talking together.  
"Martyn, Willem?" She said, approaching them.

The twins turned, surprised; Janei, her hair a mess, rubbing one of her eyes, looked up at them.

"Janei, what are you, do you know what time it is?" Martyn began.

Janei nodded. "I...I heard noises."

Realizing Willem nodded. "Ah, it's okay Janei, mom found a young woman in trouble, she brought her here and we were just making her comfortable. But it's late, you should go back to bed."

Janei smiled and nodded, now knowing what was going on she wasn't as worried and so she did so, Willem going with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Lancel's room, Dorna bit her lip as she looked over the young woman, now in her eldest son's bed. They had removed her jacket, gloves, hat and boots and made sure she was comfortably tucked in under the blankets, trying to make her as warm as possible. While it had felt wrong, they had gone through her pockets, trying to find something, anything that could help them.

"Nothing." Kevan said. "No contact information, not wallet, not even a phone."

Dorna shook her head. "I don't know what to make of it Kevan, I mean, if we can't find anyone to contact."

Kevan sighed. "And she doesn't have a phone or anything...this smells fishy."

"I'm just worried about her." Dorna said with a small sigh. "We'll have to keep her warm, and safe. I'll keep an eye on her tonight."

Kevan just smiled softly. "I'll take a turn as well, don't burn yourself out Dorna."

She just nodded, that was, admittedly, one of the many thing Kevan loved about his wife, her selflessness.

Dorna then looked up. "Is Janei…?"

"The boys got her back to sleep...Dorna, this girl, look at her, her clothes, her, her hair, her...appearance..." Kevan replied.

He didn't need to finish, Dorna knew exactly what he meant. Their unexpected guest had all the looks of a woman who had been living on the streets.

"I know." Dorna replied. "That's why I couldn't leave her; she would've died."

"I know Dorna, I know." Kevan said softly. "But, maybe that's why, we couldn't find anyone to contact."

Dorna shuddered at the implications of that. "Poor girl, she's so young, she can't be any older than Lancel. She certainly must have family somewhere."

But it was clear to both of them, since their search had been fruitless, that the only way they could find anything like that out, was to wait for the young woman to finally wake up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lions Protégée**

Chapter 3 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks and yeah, well, we'll see.  
Parent12D: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; true, very true, but it works both ways, they don't know much about Jodie either remember :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Beyond Two Souls or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was eight in the morning the following day, Dorna sighed softly as she sat back down in the chair next to the bed. She looked over the young woman, still unconscious, in the bed.

' _Her pulse is stronger, she's warmer...it looks like some colour has returned to her face too.'_ Dorna reflected.

Normally, at this time, she'd be ensuring that her children were all ready for school; but with the snowstorm she'd just received calls from the twins and Janei's schools, informing her they were closed. She was grateful for this, it meant there was little danger for them now; the snow hadn't got any worse since last night, but it wasn't any better either.

' _Oh, but Lancel still plans on coming home, I just hope he's...'_ She thought worriedly, concerned for her eldest son. But then she saw something. _'What, is that…?'_

She hadn't noticed it before, but now, leaning closer to the young woman, Dorna noticed something.

It was something she saw on the woman's face. _'Are those...scars?'_

She froze however as she suddenly felt a strange creeping sensation and the room suddenly seemed to get colder.

Dorna straightened up, shaking her head. _'I must be tired.'_

It was true, she and Kevan had taken it in turns to watch over the young woman throughout the night. They knew that when she woke up, there would be some explaining to do.

Sure enough at that moment, Dorna heard a soft moan and she quickly focused on the young woman, who was indeed waking up.

"Morning." She said softly, trying not to startle her.

But it didn't work out that way, the woman jerked upright, trying to move away, eyes wide.

"What, where…?" She gasped.

Dorna gently spoke, holding up her hands, trying to calm her.

"It's alright, you're safe now. I found you lying in the snow and brought you to my home." She explained; seeing the woman pause, she continued. "My name is Dorna Lannister, I live with my husband Kevan and our children, Martyn, Willem and Janei, my oldest son Lancel will be coming to see us to, if the weather is kind enough to let him."

The woman was quiet for a moment and Dorna briefly wondered if she had said too much at once.

But then the woman replied, her voice shaky, but not longer panicked. "Jodie...my, my name is Jodie."

Smiling Dorna nodded. "It's nice to meet you Jodie; don't worry, you're safe here."

There was something in Jodie's expression at that which startled Dorna, it was a look that said 'you have no idea what you're talking about'. Yet there was also something more disturbing, the look in Jodie's eyes, she had seen far too much it seemed, more than a woman of twenty-two should have seen.

But it was what happened next that truly scared Dorna.

"You found me, brought me here?" Jodie asked, her voice sounded off.

Dorna nodded. "Yes, of course, I couldn't leave you lying there, you would've died."

It was the hopelessness in her voice which caught Dorna off guard. "You should have...You should have just left me."

"I couldn't..."

"It would have been better off." She replied.

Dorna was horrified; she couldn't help but wonder just what this woman had gone through if the thought of lying in the middle of the street and freezing to death seemed an attractive option.

Dorna decided to try and different approach. "Lancel, my oldest son, he's around your age...If he'd been stuck out on a night like last night...I would've prayed someone kind had found and saved him. You must have family, someone worried about you?"

"No, no family." Jodie said quickly, shocking Dorna again. But then she admitted. "Well, there is someone I guess, but...I don't wanna see him right now, not like this."

Dorna nodded slowly. "I understand. Listen, I can see you're worried, but I want to help you. You are more than welcome to stay with us."

"I really shouldn't..." Jodie began, hesitant.

Dorna however wasn't deterred. "Please, I insist. Look at the storm."

Looking over at the window, seeing the snow, Jodie sighed but nodded.

Finally, slowly, she got out of bed, Dorna standing up too.

"Alright then...thank you, ma'am." She replied.

Dorna smiled. "Please, call me Dorna. If you want to freshen up I'll show you the shower...I could, wash your clothes too, I'm sure I have some clothes that'll fit you. Then, when you come down I'll have breakfast ready."

Jodie finally managed a small smile. "I...thank you."

So, as Dorna gathered up the clothes and showed Jodie to the bathroom; Jodie began to get ready for her shower. As she did so, she handed Dorna her worn, ragged clothes to be cleaned. She disguised it well, but Dorna was in fact horrified by what she saw.

She had to avert her gaze not to be caught staring as Jodie finally removed her underwear. For it wasn't just the few on her face, Jodie's body seemed to be a litany of scars, small ones, somewhat bigger ones too. What shocked Dorna the most was, they were not the marks of an abuse victim; especially not the ones that, if she was seeing them, appeared to be old bullet wounds.

* * *

Kevan, Martyn, Willem and Janei were all seated around the table in the kitchen when Dorna entered. Seeing Dorna's expression, Kevan immediately stood up and approached his wife, worried.

"Dorna?"

Dorna bit her lip before explaining. "She's awake Kevan, she told me her name. It's Jodie...Oh Gods, Kevan..."

He gently took her hands, noting she had Jodie's old clothes. "Dorna?"

"I...I let her use the shower, and said I'd wash her clothes, gave her clean ones...But, what I saw." She whispered. "She has these, scars all over her body; Kevan. Not the kind you'd see on an abuse victim. The kind a soldier gets, in combat."

"Gods...The more we discover about this woman, the more worried I become for her." Kevan replied.

Dorna nodded, sharing his concerns and, while they had been talking low, Martyn and Willem had been close enough to overhear. They too, shared a worried look.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, having finished her shower and feeling a lot better physically than she had been in weeks, Jodie, wrapped in a towel, stood wiping some condensation off the mirror, examining her reflection. Her hair showed it's true colour now and was no longer matted; she felt cleaner, she still looked exhausted but that was the least of her worries. It was then she heard a distinctive clicking and whispering coming from just above her.

"I know, I know, Aiden." She whispered. "But there's nothing we can do right now. Not with this snowstorm. We'll just stay here until it passes, keep a low profile, then make an excuse and leave. Alright. Everything's gonna be fine."

There was more clicking and whispering and then silence. Jodie let out a soft sigh and finally, removing the towel, pulled on the clothes Dorna had provided for her, a simple blouse and trousers, and left the bathroom. While nervous as to what to expect, Jodie's hunger overcame any of her other worries, she couldn't actually remember the last time she ate properly. Taking a deep breath to try and compose herself, Jodie made her way downstairs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lions Protégée**

Chapter 4 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, we can only wait and see.  
Parent12D: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, the life she's led would have that effect, as will be explained in this chapter, she's also, at this moment in her life, borderline suicidal.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed, oh, I'll bet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyond Two Souls, Game of Thrones or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Entering the kitchen, Jodie bit her lip, but the moment she saw her, Dorna smiled warmly.

"Ah Jodie hello, please, sit. I've made breakfast." She said. "There's more if you want it."

Jodie nodded, still feeling awkward but sat down. She had noted the other family members and even received quick introductions as she took her seat. That was how she knew she was seated between Janei and Willem, who easily looked at her with the most curiosity.

Thankfully however they didn't start badgering her with questions which allowed her to focus on eating. She had to control herself to maintain a degree of decorum, despite her nearly overwhelming hunger. She reminded herself she was in company and to remember her manners.

Nevertheless the food was incredible and all the more so as it was the first proper meal she'd had in a long time.

' _I hate to impose on them like this, but...It's good of them to help me.'_ She reflected. _'But I wonder just how they'd react if they knew the truth about me, about Aiden...'_

She pushed the thought out of the way. She didn't intend to stay here long enough for that to be an issue. Still she couldn't deny she was grateful to them for taking her in and helping her. Even if, being honest with herself, she wished she had been left to die. She was tired of running and yet, there had been either no opportunity or she found herself unable to act to finally end it. Either that or Aiden interfered, preventing her from completing any of her attempts.

Although right now, those thoughts were the furthest from her mind. Yet soon something happened to startle all of them, Jodie especially. They had been too focused on Jodie, and Jodie on her plate, that they didn't hear the front door or the footsteps, until the person spoke.

"Room for one more?"

They all turned, gasping, Jodie started, eyes wide. The new arrival was a young man, around her age, with neat sandy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and somewhat pale skin. He was tall, lanky, but had some muscle build. He was clean shaven and, a minor detail Jodie noticed, had slightly webbed fingers. Almost at once Dorna was on her feet and embraced him.

"Lancel, oh, thank the Gods, you made it." She burst out.

Lancel just smiled, returning his mother's embrace. "I'm fine mom, really."

She stepped back, still looking at him worriedly and Jodie recalled he had to travel through the storm to come see his family. Also rushing over to hug him was Janei.

"Lany!" She cried cheerfully; making him smile as they hugged.

The twins and Kevan all smiled too, clearly relieved, yet keeping a better handle on their emotions.

"Ah, I see we have a new face." Lancel remarked; raising an eyebrow.

Jodie tensed, realizing he was referring to her.

"Um, yeah..." She replied. "I'm Jodie, Jodie Holmes."

Lancel nodded politely. "Nice to meet you?"

He then listened as Dorna explained the story of how she found Jodie.

After Dorna finished Lancel turned to Jodie, surprised.

"Wow that's...you're lucky mom found you."

Jodie felt uneasy at that and just nodded.

Dorna then explained. "We let her sleep in your room, we..."

"Mom, it's fine." Lancel said with a smile. "Jodie can stay in my bed, I'll sleep on the sofa."

Jodie reacted to that immediately. "What, no. That's...I'm the one imposing on your family, you should..."

"It's fine, really." Lancel insisted.

Jodie grimaced, realizing right away that further argument would be pointless. So the family settled in to breakfast, as they ate, Janei noticed something.

"Oh, your brought your guitar." She said.

Lancel nodded, smiling and, after breakfast went with his siblings to the living room where he took it out. Lost, unsure what to do, Jodie had accompanied them and surprised them all by correctly identifying the make and model of Lancel's guitar.

It was Lancel who broke out of his surprise first. "Oh, you...you know guitars?"

Catching herself Jodie stammered. "A, a little, I mean...I play a little and, know some about them..."

"Really, I'd like to hear you play sometime." Lancel replied.

The others all nodded enthusiastically, leaving Jodie feeling even more awkward.

Especially as she realized. _'Shit, what are you doing Jodie, stop it. Remember your plan, you need to leave once the snow stops and it's all clear. You can't get too attached to these people, it'll just make it harder.'_

This was especially difficult for her as she knew her very presence in their house put the whole family in danger.

* * *

Thankfully, in Jodie's eyes, nothing else happened, until it was night time, coming downstairs she was surprised to see Martyn, wrapped up against the cold, pulling a pair of boots on.

"Martyn?"

He looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Jodie. Um, we're kinda low on food and that, so, I volunteered to go and get some. The store is right around the corner so it should be alright. But, you wanna come along?"

"Um, sure." Jodie replied; figuring she might as well do something useful.

It was a way she could repay the family for their kindness to her. So soon she was all ready to head out and together they exited the house, making their way to the store.

"You know, if there's anything you'd like us to buy, any food in particular, it's no trouble." Martyn remarked.

Jodie just smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm not a picky eater, you don't have to make any special concessions just for me."

Martyn nodded slowly at that and sure enough they arrived at the store before long. They quickly got to work getting what they needed and soon they had everything and paid for it. They began making their way back to the Lannister home when suddenly voices caught Martyn's attention.

Hearing them he cringed, sure enough, his worst fears were realized as the group of four approached, he recognized them right away as kids from his school, who targeted him for bullying.

"Uh oh."

Jodie noticed his tone. "Trouble?"

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well look who it is." One of them remarked, the four blocking them from getting any further. "The Lannister nerd."

The second laughed as he spotted. "What's this...isn't she a little old for you, dude?"

"Just, get lost." Martyn stammered.

The others all laughed as the leader spoke again. "I don't think so; keep the scrawny tadpole for later, it's time to teach the nerd a lesson."

With that he moved in.

Martyn cried out as he stumbled, falling backwards, but before he could be hit, Jodie reacted. Martyn watched in surprise as she deflected the attack. After being startled the attackers recovered and attempted to attack her. The leader acted first.

There was no time for finesse so she just struck out as he lunged for her, driving the heels of her hands into either side of his head, just below the ears. He dropped like a sack of rocks and Jodie stepped forwards, facing the others. Immediately they tried to attack her but she knocked two of them aside, before striking the third one, then dodged his next attack only to have hers intercepted.

Then she was grabbed by two of them and dragged to a nearby pillar. Held against it she kicked out, stopping the leader, who had recovered from striking her. She then knocked one of those restraining her away, kicking the inside of his leg.

However the other one got a lucky blow in, striking her hard on the face, leaving her with a black eye and a busted nose. She recovered well however, and knocked him aside before once more knocking down the leader. Turning to the other two who were getting up she soon made short work of them before turning to the last one, who had stayed back throughout the fight.

Before he could react she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Holy shit..." One of them hissed.

Struggling to their feet they ran as fast as they could, slipping in the snow.

Jodie however didn't care about them, she instead turned to help Martyn up.

"Jodie, how the…?" Martyn gasped as they straightened up, retrieving the shopping bags.

She shrugged. "I learned to fight, in the army.

"But, there were four of them, against one of you?"

"Four assholes. They did not know how to fight." Jodie replied with a short laugh. "C'mon, let's get back."

Martyn nodded and they began making their way back. Once inside he called out.

"We're home!"

Dorna immediately emerged and her eyes widened with horror.

"Gods, Jodie!?"

Jodie grimaced, knowing what she meant, already she could feel the pain from the blow to her eye and she was sure her nose was bleeding.

"It's nothing really." She tried to say.

Dorna however shook her head and guided Jodie through to the kitchen before getting to work, trying to clean her up and treat her injuries. The rest of the family had gathered around, concerned, meanwhile Martyn told the story of their encounter.

"You should've seen it, there were four guys. Those...ones from school, you know." He said; they nodded. "Jodie took them down like it was nothing.

Jodie just shrugged, feeling awkward all over again, yet remained still, letting Dorna work. She just hoped things would clear up soon, this was getting more dangerous as time went on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lions Protégée**

Chapter 5 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Parent12D: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, well, things are indeed picking up, and they're only going to get more interesting :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah she is, and why does that not surprise me :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Beyond Two Souls or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was the start of another day for Kevan Lannister and his family, as they were eating breakfast Janei happened to look up at the window and noticed.

"Oh, the snow's stopped."

They all looked and realized this was the case, the snow storm was over. Soon it became clear that while the schools were still closed, travel was becoming safer and attempts to clear the roads were well underway.

"Finally." Willem remarked with a grin.

He was bored being cooped up in the house.

Lancel however noticed something. "Hmmm, has anyone seen Jodie this morning?"

Martyn bit his lip. "Nope, not yet."

They were distracted from their worries by Kevan returning from the living room where he had gone to answer the phone.

"That was Tywin on the phone, he's coming around to see us now that things have cleared up." He explained.

Martyn smiled, querying. "For lunch?"

Kevan nodded. "And to check up on us of course."

They all smiled at that.

Meanwhile, Dorna, worried about Jodie had gone to check on her. She made her way to Lancel's room which, despite Jodie's protests, Jodie had been occupying since arriving. Lancel being true to his word and sleeping on the sofa, voluntarily.

She gasped when she saw Jodie. "You're leaving?"

Jodie froze, looking up from where she stood next to the bed, a bag set up on the bed, she was packing it with clothes.

Quickly speaking, Jodie resumed her packing. "I can't stay here, it's...you're in danger with me here."

"From who?"

"It's, I can't talk about it." Jodie replied. "But, just by being around, I endanger all of you."

Dorna shook her head. "Try to explain, if you can."  
"I just, have to go."

Dorna wasn't convinced. "No, you don't."

"You don't understand, I can't..." Jodie replied, panicked.

Dorna gently took Jodie's hands, stopping her packing. "We'll help you sort this out."

"No, I..."

"You say you can't talk; then it's something about higher authorities." Dorna reasoned. "You're in luck, we have connections"

Jodie sighed. "I...I'll admit it, I do have...trouble in that regard, but that's not what I'm afraid of...Although it would be nice to get them off my back."

"Then we can always ease you from that"

Jodie sighed, wishing it was that easy.

Shaking her head, Jodie decided she couldn't hide anymore.

"I...But how, I, I haven't been completely honest with you." She admitted.

Dorna just smiled. "I do have a special talent. I know when people are lying. You are troubled with big issues and your wish to protect us is real. So, it's honest enough for me"

"Um, thanks." Jodie replied awkwardly. "Truly, I...I'm grateful. But...these people I'm talking about...They're the CIA."

Dorna merely shrugged. "And my husband is Tywin Lannister's little brother."

"T-Tywin Lannister...God..." Jodie gasped.

She'd heard about him, an extraordinary business with incredible connections both in business and politics. Practically untouchable and certainly capable of doing something like forcing the CIA to back down on their hunt for her. Just then they heard the door and Lancel's voice.

"Hello, Uncle."

"That'll be him now." Dorna said with a smile.

Jodie pondered for a moment. "If he's as powerful as I've heard, maybe he can help."

Dorna nodded encouragingly and so they headed downstairs together. Coming downstairs Tywin turned and greeted Dorna before spotting Jodie.

"I see we have a new face here."

Dorna nodded. "Yes, this is Jodie."

"It's...nice to meet you, Mr. Lannister." Jodie replied.

She was nervous, but as they went to have lunch, she hoped Tywin could help her.

* * *

Later on, after Tywin had heard Jodie's story, there was a knock at the door. Kevan went to answer it.

"Yes?"

He was wary, wondering if things had happened a lot quicker than they anticipated, there were two men in suits at the door.

Sure enough, one confirmed. "Sir, we're with the CIA, we have reason to believe there is a wanted fugitive in your home."

"Are you sure?" Kevan replied, stalling.

The agents both nodded and spoke; giving an exact description of Jodie.

Kevan was tense. "Gods, I..."

"So..." The second agent replied. "She is here..."

Before anything further could be said or done, Tywin stepped in.

"What is this woman's supposed crime?"

They froze at his sudden appearance.

"Sir?" The first one gasped, knowing full well who they were talking too.

The second Agent stammered. "She, she's wanted for treason sir, we..."

Tywin shook his head. "Be that as it may...I cannot allow this."

The agents looked like they were going to protest. Tywin simply sighed.

"I think this is best discussed in private."

With that he led them through to another room in the house, all the while Jodie, hiding in the living room with Lancel, Willem, Martyn and Janei, remained tense, disbelieving and fearful. So it was with great shock, some time later, that the agents left, empty handed. Finally emerging Jodie stared in disbelief.

"How did you-?"

"They won't trouble you again." Tywin explained. "That is all you need to worry about."

She couldn't help it, she smiled. "Thank you."

She never imagined it possible; but she knew he was telling the truth, she was free.

* * *

Later that evening Jodie had joined Lancel and his siblings in the living room, simply relaxing and watching TV. She had expressed her relief at Tywin helping her, much to their delight. However it was then that it happened.

"Say, Jodie." Willem said suddenly. "I meant to ask, who's Aiden?"

Lancel and Martyn looked confused, but Janei also looked curious, as if she knew what Willem was talking about. Jodie tensed, fearful once again.

"What are you talking about?" Martyn asked his twin.

Lancel saw Jodie's reaction. "Will, maybe um..."

Willem quickly explained. "It's just, when those agents showed up, as we were waiting, Jodie, I heard you say 'it'll be alright Aiden, stay calm'."  
Janei nodded "Uh-huh, me too."

Jodie grimaced, her last secret, and the most dangerous. "I, this...God, I never..."

"Hey, relax." Willem said gently.

She shook her head. "Aiden is...I don't know what he is, but, urgh, this is gonna sound crazy."

Lancel spoke gently. "Go on, we won't laugh."

Seeing her look disbelieving, Lancel explained. "I have been diagnosed and treated for depression, I have a schizoid German pen pal."

Martyn then chimed in. "I have Aspergers syndrome."

Willem and Janei both nodded; clearly trying to encourage her.

Jodie sighed, there was a difference between normal mental health issues and the supernatural. But finally she gave in.

"Um...Aiden is...an Entity, the spirit of someone who has passed away." She explained. "He's been...bonded to me, for as long as I can remember..."

She saw their reactions, their shock and sighed.

"I know it sounds crazy." She decided a more in depth explanation was needed. "Aiden and I...Well, because of this link. My life has been...it got better as time went on. When I was a child, Aiden was out of control, anyone did the slightest things wrong around me, or hurt me in any way...He'd try to kill them. He just didn't know better...It turns out, while technically a spirit, Aiden ages as we do. I guess you could say his actions when I...when we, were children, were just some pretty extreme tantrums...But now..."

It was then, suddenly, they heard it, a loud clicking and whispering noise, sounding almost approving yet somewhat ashamed of Jodie's words, admitting them to be true. It was Aiden, pretty much now confirming his existence. There was a momentary silence before Janei grinned widely.

"So...I have a new brother to go with new sister, Yay!"

They all grinned and laughed, even Jodie. She was relieved and even surprised as she suddenly realized that what Janei said was somewhat true. They really did consider her part of the family. It was an odd feeling, unfamiliar, she admitted, but one that made her feel strangely warm inside.

* * *

Several days had passed, amongst them Jodie's twenty-third birthday; she had become comfortable in the home of Kevan Lannister and his family, they'd even managed to sort things out so Lancel now had his room back. One of the guest rooms being converted into her own.

She sat smiling as she had lunch with the family, feeling at ease. While it had taken some getting used to and had unsettled them at first, they now accepted the strange things that happened, just part of Aiden's presence.

The most prominent example being them finding objects they were looking for floating in front of them. It was just Aiden trying to help.

As Jodie took a sip of her tea there was a knock at the door. Already up Dorna went to answer it. When she did so, she found an unfamiliar but friendly looking man there. He was in his forties, tall with short black hair and a matching beard and moustache, he also had black eyes and dark skin.

"Excuse me." He said, his voice soft and polite. "Is this where Jodie Holmes is currently staying?"

Dorna nodded. "It is."

She was confused, wondering what this man could want with Jodie.

"Ah, good, I was hoping to see her." He explained. "Um, my name is Cole Freeman, she..."

Dorna didn't sense any danger, but she wanted to be sure. "How do you know her?"

But at that moment Jodie approached. "Who is it?"

Dorna turned and explained.

What happened next surprised everyone.

"Cole!" Jodie cried.

Dorna quickly stepped back, the others also stood, wide-eyed, as Jodie rushed to the man and the two of them embraced.

"Oh Jodie, look at you." He replied. "My Little Princess has become a grown woman."

Jodie just laughed as they stepped back.

Voicing his family's confusion, Kevan spoke up. "Um, someone care to explain?"

Realizing Jodie nodded and soon Cole came in and they made their way to the living room. So it was Jodie and Cole explained their past, how she ended up under the care of Cole and also of Nathan Dawkins, scientists who tried to help her understand her connection to Aiden, after her parents abandoned her with them

How they became her new family, until she had to leave, being recruited by the CIA. What happened next however took the family by surprise. Jodie and Cole, after explaining their past, went and spoke privately for a while and then, Jodie revealed that she was leaving with Cole.

"I don't know how long I'll be away, shouldn't be long, but...this is important." She told them. "I'll try and call you when I can."

They were anxious but realizing that, whatever was going on was important for Jodie. So they accepted it and, together, Jodie and Cole left. Nobody in the family knew it yet, but that was the last time they'd see Jodie, for a whole year.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lions Protégée**

Chapter 6 of my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yes indeed :)  
Parent12D: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yes well, we're actually nearing the end, after Jodie leaves with Cole she goes through the rest of her journey from the game, this chapter takes place after that.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, I wouldn't say fun.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Beyond Two Souls of their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Dorna sighed softly as she finished putting away the laundry. She still couldn't believe it had almost been a year since Jodie had left with her friend Cole.

' _Whatever happened to her...it's like she just...disappeared.'_ She found herself thinking sadly.

She wasn't the only one worried. She could see Lancel and Kevan grew more and more concerned for Jodie as the days went by. Janei and the twins also missed her and would frequently talk about her, wondering why she hadn't contacted them.

Whatever their curiosity however, Dorna knew. _'If she came back now...we'd welcome her back in with open arms...no questions asked.'_

Little did she knew, those very thoughts would soon be put to the test. For at that moment, there was a knock at the door; Lancel was the one who went to answer it and when he did, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him.

For standing there on the doorstep, now twenty-four, her hair now down to between her shoulder blades, clad in simple jeans, a black tank-top, brown unzipped jacket and grey beanie, was Jodie.

It was clear she had been through hell, her eyes were bloodshot, she still had dark shadows under them and Lancel was sure there were a couple of fresh scars on her face. But she smiled when she saw him and in that moment, none of that mattered, all that mattered was, Jodie was here, back with them.

Jodie smiled awkwardly and Lancel couldn't help himself, he immediately hugged her.

"Oh Gods, Jodie, you're back." He gasped.

Jodie didn't reply, she just smiled and returned the hug. When they finally parted she spoke.

"I...I missed you guys." She sounded breathless.

Lancel grinned and guided her inside.

He quickly called out. "You guys, come quick, oh, you're not gonna believe this."

Jodie smiled wider as the rest of the family emerged and all froze upon seeing her. Except Janei who immediately rushed to her, throwing herself at her and hugging her tightly.

"Jodie!" She cried.

Jodie couldn't help but laugh a little at that and happily reunited with the rest of the family too. However it was clear something was still off, she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Jodie, what's wrong?" Lancel asked at last; knowing he wasn't the only one seeing it.

Jodie bowed her head; her voice shook. "It...it's Aiden...he's gone."

They froze hearing that, it was now clear, something drastic must have happened to Jodie while she was away. She told them the story, revealing several horrifying events that had occurred.

How she had found her birth mother Norah Grey, only for the woman to be in a vegetative state that had been deliberately induced. How she was captured afterwards by the CIA and taken to work one last mission for them. How she had been captured and tortured during the mission; how Nathan Dawkins had gone insane and nearly doomed humanity to destruction.

With the help of Cole and another agent, Ryan Clayton, she had averted the disaster, but at great cost. Their bond severed, Aiden vanished into the spirit world, leaving Jodie alone and broken. That was why it had taken her so long to recover, so long to return.

* * *

Several days after Jodie's return; she finally seemed to have settled in with them once more. She no longer seemed to have fears of the CIA, didn't feel the need to hide. The loss of Aiden hit hard, she was still recovering, but it was slowly becoming clear she was more or less her old self again.

This relieved the family greatly. Kevan and Dorna had been talking and had both come to an agreement, but they knew they needed to talk to Jodie first. That was how Jodie found herself in the living room, with just the two of them.

"Is, something wrong?" She asked, wondering.

They shook their heads and Dorna spoke. "No Jodie. We just, have something we want to discuss with you."

"You see; after everything that's happened, and all this time..." Kevan explained. "We've all, I'll admit, grown, fond of you. That's why we wanted to ask you something important."

Jodie was confused; unsure what they were getting at.

But then Dorna revealed it. "We wanted to officially have you become...a member of our family."

That shocked Jodie greatly, they wanted her as part of the Lannister family.

"I, that's...are you…?" She stammered.

Kevan nodded slowly. "Yes, we are serious, and I appreciate that this is something big. But...regardless of your choice, you'll always have a home here."

Jodie couldn't help but smile at that; plus, the more she thought about it, the better it seemed. To be part of a family, more than that, a family that loved her unconditionally. She made up her mind, she knew what her choice would be.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lions Protégée**

Small epilogue chapter to finish off my crossover story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, um...yes they are, well over.  
Parent12D: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, what basically happened is the last several chapters of the game itself, so basically your best chance of finding that out is too look it up or wait till I finally finish my Beyond Two Souls novelization.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones, Beyond Two Souls or their characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Jodie bit her lip, her usual nervousness in full force as she stood before the mirror. She smoothed down her dress, wondering if she should have worn something different. She had been surprised when she had found the elegant red dress she had once owned while with the CIA for sale in a store.

Despite her initial reservations about the dress when she had first owned it, she admitted she had grown fond of it. Her new family had reassured her about it and so she had bought it. But she began to wonder if maybe she was trying to hard, even though she wanted to look her best. She had finished styling her hair in a bun and applying a light coat of eye-liner too.

' _C'mon now, it's natural to be nervous...'_ She tried to reassure herself. _'You're...you're gonna be meeting them all, the Lannisters.'_

She sighed softly; it was no good, she just couldn't calm down. She had to admit, in the time that had passed, she had felt more comfortable and grateful to Kevan and his family, she welcomed becoming part of the Lannister family and was now one of them. This of course was despite her nervousness at meeting the rest of the Lannister clan. Yet despite everything, there was still a void in her life.

' _Aiden...when we were young I wanted rid of you, blamed you for ruining my life...But now...'_ She thought sadly, before the words just spilled out. "I miss you...Aiden..."  
It was then it happened.

Jodie froze in disbelief, eyes widening as, without any source to cause it, the mirror fogged up and then, before her very eyes, words appeared on the fogged up mirror, as if traced there by an invisible finger.

They read 'Still Here'.

A small gasp escaped Jodie before she smiled, looking upwards. Their bond was gone, he was no longer trapped with her, but Aiden had actually returned. So she left and headed down to meet the Lannisters, with her brother by her side once more.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
